


Finally, Our Home

by miunanovalis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miunanovalis/pseuds/miunanovalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after the war ended, Slaine was met with an unpleasant surprise when he returned to the moon base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, Our Home

“Slaine-sama! Slaine-sama!” Harklight held back his tears as he gazed at the young boy he had once served. It may have been for a brief period of time, yet there is not a single person he would be more willing to give his loyalty to than the holder of the clear green eyes before him.

“Slaine-sama, I am here to bring you home,” Harklight spoke as he composed himself to welcome the return of his master.

“Home?” Slaine looked at his most loyal servant in confusion.

“Yes,” Harklight replied as he led the boy towards a heavily armoured vehicle.

Slaine quietly boarded the car, followed by Harklight.

The car smoothly swerved out onto the highway and towards an open area.

 

It’s been 3 years since the end of the war. Upon Slaine’s arrival at the prison, he became violent, lashing out at anyone that comes by. After several futile attempts to escape and several more attempts at suicide, he learned there was nothing he could do to escape his cage. They decided that he were to remain there, and his dream forever out of his reach. After several months, he learned to speak only when he was asked to, to move only when threatened, and to eat only so that Inaho and the guards won’t bother him.

Several months before he was released, only a few remember who he is. He was often left forgotten in his cell, sometimes he was even forgotten during meal time, going for as long as two days without food or water. When his violent fits became less frequent and suicide attempts were no longer a concern, Inaho stopped visiting him too.

One day, a letter from an anonymous writer arrived, informing Slaine that his release from the prison was requested and accepted. Disregarding the letter, Slaine continued his life as before, remaining silent in the forgotten corner.

Then the day arrived. The servant that he once valued as a friend arrived at the prison. Having nothing to do and nowhere to go, he quietly boarded the car that takes him away from the prison. 

 

During the ride, Harklight busied himself with admiring the scenes of nature while Slaine, uninterested in the land of the people who caged him, stared blankly ahead of him.

After several hours, they arrived at an empty field with a sky carrier. Slaine quietly followed Harklight onto the sky carrier, surrounded by body guards.

 

Upon his arrival at what was left of the moon base, he was immediately surrounded by a group of servants, who washed him and dressed him in new clothes, a simple white shirt and black trousers. He heard from the servants that when Asseylum-hime removed Vers’ hierarchy system, its uniforms were removed as well, a symbol of ending the tense relationship among the Vers people.

When Slaine was free to roam the moon base, he walked by a slightly-opened the door. Having gotten used to a life of covering his ears and closing his eyes to anything that does not concern him, he resumed walking down the hall until he heard a familiar sound.

It was the sound of the sweet laughter of a girl he was familiar with. A girl, despite his feelings for Asseylum-hime, continued to support him through the most difficult time. His past swam before his eyes, her beautiful light violet hair bouncing as she happily hopped around the landing area. Lemrina Vers Envers. Lemrina-hime.

The bond of the forgotten princess and the rising Terran, born from their struggles to claim their places despite innumerous enemies, was not one that Slaine could forget. He didn’t want to forget, even in the quiet prison, the beautiful yet lonely smile of the girl who supported him despite her own broken heart.

Unable to resist taking a peek at the girl that was once his only joy and company during his struggle, he looked through the gap of the door.

 

“It’s almost dinner time. I wonder how dinner had been for Slaine-sama in prison. I have especially requested Slaine-sama’s favourite dishes from the kitchen to celebrate his return,” Harklight thought to himself before he turned the corner.

 

Slaine could not believe his eyes. Who is this boy? The boy he saw next to Lemrina-hime bears the same pale blond hair and light green eyes that he sees in the mirror. But unlike him, this boy wore an expression of a child-like happiness.

“Slaine! Give me the remote! I want to watch that part again!” Lemrina-hime playfully scolded the boy as she reached towards the remote that he held.

“Lemrina-hime, Harklight will be here soon to summon you for dinner. You need to change out of your roomwear,” the boy spoke with the same voice that Slaine hears whenever he speaks.

Before Slaine could push open the door, he felt someone tapped him on his shoulder.

“Slaine-sama…” Harklight spoke from behind him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Slaine calmly asked Harklight, unconscious of the tears that were already spilling over his cheeks.

Unable to bear the pain that started to grow in his chest, Harklight spoke in a soft voice, “I’m sorry.”

Not wanting to hear another word, Slaine told Harklight not to follow him and staggered towards his room.

 

He has been replaced by a replica.  
There is no point in his return. Just a fulfillment of a dream that is no longer wished for.  
The image of his replica continues to haunt his mind as tears covered his vision.

 

Just before Harklight could knock on Slaine’s door, he sees a shadow next to him.

“SL_004x has been temporarily deactivated and stored. Lemrina-hime has not awaken yet,” the young man whispered.

“Thank you,” Harklight replied. The young man left immediately after delivering his message.

 

Rubbing his eyes in attempt to remove the feeling of his dried tears, Slaine remained lying on his bed, listening to the conversation outside.

“SL_004x…” Slaine repeated upon hearing the boy’s name.

Knock knock.

Knowing that it was Harklight, Slaine composed himself and gave him permission to enter.

“Slaine-s-“ Harklight began before Slaine interrupted.

“SL_004x,” Slaine said the boy’s name without a tinge of emotion.

Realizing that this was his cue to explain yesterday’s happening, Harklight spoke.

 

A month after Slaine’s imprisonment, Lemrina-hime could not accept the truth.

She was told countless time that Slaine has died.

She convinced herself that Slaine is not dead. She has not yet seen his corpse, and she will not see it. She tirelessly convinced herself that the boy she loves must be caught up in some situation, but definitely not dead.

Yet part of her understood that he may not return, that there is nothing she can do to bring Slaine back to her side.

Day after day, she would whisper his name to herself, as if convincing herself that Slaine will one day hear her calling for him and return to her.

Her attendants were at a lost. Their princess was going mad, whispering Slaine’s name like a broken record and lashing out at anyone that approached her. The princess’s health was also failing as she refused to take care of herself and threw any food left for her at anyone came near her.

Harklight, knowing that Slaine treasures Lemrina-hime not as a tool but also as a close friend, suggested creating a replica of Slaine to appease the princess as a temporary measure.

Creating an AI robot was not a difficult technology anymore, but creating one that could convince Lemrina-hime that her beloved one has returned was difficult. Time after time, Lemrina-hime recognized that the boy before her was not the real person. After seven months of failing to present Lemrina-hime with a suitable model, Lemrina-hime reluctantly accepted SL_004x. Not because he was the closest the designers have gotten to the real Slaine, but because Lemrina-hime finally understood why she was continuously presented with these robots. There are people who recognize her existence, and that, for unknown reasons, she was to be kept alive.

 

“And the current situation of SL_004x?” Slaine inquired.

“He had just been deactivated and removed,” Harklight answered.

“Very well,” Slaine got dressed and made his way to the princess’ room.

 

Before Slaine reached Lemrina-hime’s room, he could hear sounds of people arguing.

“Where’s Slaine?! Slaine! Where are you?!” Lemrina-hime tried to push her way out of her room, pushing down several people who were trying to calm her down.

Seeing the princess struggling against her attendants, Slaine calmly walked up to the crowd, which immediately separated to reveal his presence to the princess.

“Slaine! Slaine! Where-“ Lemrina-hime’s voice caught in her throat.

It’s been three years. It’s been three years too long.

“You. You… You’re not Slaine. No… You’re not my Slaine. You shouldn’t be here. The Slaine that I love had died. I only have him left. You’re an illusion. Yes… Illusion… Illusion… Go away… Stop torturing me! Aaaaah!!!” Lemrina-hime screamed as she tries to move away from Slaine.

Not expecting this response, Slaine stood and watched as the girl he treasures so much struggled to get away from him in fear. 

He’s no longer needed.   
No one wished for his return.   
He doesn’t belong here.   
His place had been taken by a replica that is more fit for the role. 

Slaine was rooted in his place as he watched Lemrina-hime disappeared into the distance. 

 

After several minutes, Slaine returned to his senses and turned to Harklight, who had been standing behind him and in shock as well. 

“Harklight, bring Lemrina-hime her… her doll,” Slaine said with a disgusted tone. Slaine was not disgusted with Lemrina-hime’s reaction and her attachment to his replica, but disgusted that he had bothered to survive as though he might still be of use to this world. Without looking back, Slaine swiftly turned around to walk away. 

 

He can’t be back. Yet he is.   
The same clear green eyes that betrays the conflicting emotions that he is always trying to hide.   
The soft light blond hair that she has always wanted to touch.   
And out of all his features, his stern yet soft aura that she finds strangely attractive.   
The aura that she could not find in all of the models that had been sent to her and yet she had longed for desperately. 

 

“Lemrina-hime,” a familiar yet haunting voice rang outside her door. 

“Who… are you?” she questioned. 

“I’m Slaine,” the voice replied in a cheerful tone. 

What was I expecting? Of course. There’s no way I would mistake his voice… no, his tone. This is not the Slaine that she loves. 

“Come in, Slaine,” Lemrina-hime called out. 

Bearing the same physical appearance as Slaine and donning the traditional uniform of the Vers’ Orbital Knights, SL_004x walked into Lemrina-hime’s room to perform his duty

 

When he opened his eyes for the first time, he saw a group of people crowding around the device in front of him. 

“... functioning properly. Just one last bit,” one men spoke and then turned to the device in front of him and typed a command, “Memory check.” 

Lacking first-hand information from the original, he could only see situations replicated based on accounts told by people close to Slaine. After processing the minimal information provided about the boy he has to act as, he turned to processing the more colourful and detailed information recorded from the perspective of his predecessors. He learned how to respond and act as the person that he has never met before. He shall assume the name Slaine Saazbaum Troyard to complete his mission, to appease the princess and protect her from not only outside enemies, but more importantly, from herself. 

 

“Lemrina-hime. It is so nice to see you today,” SL_004x approached the princess with the standard greeting with a smile. 

As he is walked closer towards her, he noticed a slight redness around her eyes. Recognizing this as an abnormality, SL_004x inquired about it. 

“Lemrina-hime, did something happen?” he approached the princess in attempt to understand the situation and ease the princess’ mind if necessary. 

Without a single word, Lemrina-hime took his hand and squeezed it. 

“It was nothing,” she replied with a tight voice as she tried to hold back the tears that had already begun to make their way down her cheeks. 

SL_004x stayed in his place as he checked the area near the princess’ room, identifying Slaine’s presence nearby. 

 

Touching the locket of his father's necklace, he stared blankly at the TV in front of him. 

"Empress Asseylum Vers Allusia has given her hand in marriage to Count Klancain three years ago. The anniversary of their marriage..." the announcer reported with excitement. 

Unable to bear the image of the princess he had once dedicated his life to with another man, Slaine turned off the TV. 

With nothing else to do, he decided to wander the halls of the moon base. 

 

Slaine let his eyes wander, taking in the details of his surroundings. 

On one side, the walls are the same metallic material that he was used to. On the opposite side, large windows reveal the beautiful dark starry void of outer space. 

Slaine thought back to his last conversation with Lemrina-hime. 

How he wish he had been one of those beautiful sparks that lit up the dark sky. Short-lived and tragic, but it brought her joy. 

Eventually, Slaine found his way to Lemrina-hime's room. 

In fear of triggering the princess' reaction like before, Slaine only dared to peek through the thin opening left by the slightly opened door. 

 

"Lemrina-hime, something must be bothering you. You can tell me," SL_004x knelt down in front of the princess' wheelchair and reached out to wipe her tears. 

Reflexively, she slapped away his hand. 

"Princess..." Not expecting such a response, SL_004x remained where he was to re-analyze the situation. 

"Go..." the princess whispered, "Tea. I want tea." 

"Yes, princess," SL_004x replied. 

He turned towards the door, leaving to get the tea leaves and tools to prepare tea. 

 

He's not Slaine. But his face haunts her. 

 

Lemrina-hime stared at the back of Slaine's replica as he left the room.

She was sick with herself. She can’t pretend to be happy with this boy when she’s in love with another. Why couldn't she accept Slaine when he returned? Why wasn't she happy when she found out that she was right afterall? That the boy she loves so much isn't dead. 

"I'm so sorry, Slaine. I never deserved to be at your side. I never did from the beginning. Time after time, I tried to reach out to your heart but broke it instead. And this time, I betrayed all the trust you had in me. I betrayed in madness, in denial, and most of all, in fear. In fear that I was seeing a hallucination. That you have come to haunt me in my dreams and leave me broken-hearted again. Why did I push you away?" Lemrina-hime's voice shook as she whispered with tears streaming down her face. 

Wiping her tears with her sleeves, she reached inside her bedside drawer, "My existence is pointless if I can’t bring you joy. I'm so so-" 

"Lemrina-hime!!!' Slaine ran into the room to stop the princess. 

“Slaine! What… Why are you here?” Shocked, Lemrina-hime froze and something dropped from her hand. 

The light purple coloured vial hit the ground with a loud thud. 

“Is that poison? Lemrina-hime! W-” Slaine held the princess back from retrieving the vial. 

“I’m so sorry! Please let me go!” Lemrina-hime turned away to avoid facing Slaine. 

“The princess said to let her go!” SL_004x rushed into the room and immediately pulled out his gun. 

“I can’t let the princess have the po-” Slaine was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. 

Bang! 

Lemrina-hime watched in horror as blood began to dye Slaine’s sleeve a deep crimson. 

“Slaine! Slaine!” Lemrina-hime screamed as she fell from her wheelchair and took Slaine in her arms, “Slaine! I’m so sorry! Please! Please stay with me!” 

“What is hap-” Harklight rushed in with his attendants having heard the sound of the gunshot. 

“Slaine-sama!” Harklight immediately began to attend to Slaine’s wound. 

“Help me bring Slaine-sama to the infirmary and deactivate SL_004x right away!” Harklight barked commands at his attendants. 

 

He felt a piercing pain in his shoulder, and its burning heat shot through his body. He tried to reach out to wipe her tears but he couldn’t move his arms. Overtaken by the pain, Slaine lost consciousness. 

 

It was dark. His eyes were closed. He tried to move but he was stopped by a weight on his stomach. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Lemrina-hime crying onto his stomach. 

“Oh, Slaine! Slaine! Please don’t leave me ever again, Slaine!” Lemrina-hime sobbed as her tears stained the blanket that was covering Slaine. 

“Lemrina-hime,” Slaine spoke with a soft tone and tried to touch her with his uninjured arm. 

“Slaine!” Hearing the boy she loves so much say her name, her heart was caught between pain and pleasure. 

“A… About before… what you said in your room....” Slaine struggled to speak with his breathing restricted by Lemrina-hime’s weight. 

“Yes?” Lemrina-hime sat up to hold Slaine’s outstretched hand and looked up at him. 

“I won’t leave you again… I promise,” Slaine continued as a slight blush slowly stained his cheeks. 

“Oh, Slaine! I… “ Unable to believe her ears, she asked, “Slaine, please say that again.” 

“I won’t leave you ever again. Let’s make our home here. Forever,” Slaine replied with a sure voice.


End file.
